Portable computing devices such as tablet computers and wireless phones have become commonplace. These portable computing devices have many advantages, including being able to be easily used while the user is moving. Despite their advantages, portable computing devices are not without their problems. One such problem is that the computing device can oftentimes be moving relative to the user while the user is trying to view a display of the device. This movement can make it difficult for the user to follow the content displayed by the device, which can result in frustrating user experiences.